


Ruby’s Wonderful World of Weapons

by Stormage_dark_lord



Category: RWBY
Genre: Implied Bee’s Schnees, Masochism, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ruby Rose is a little too into weapons, Smut, improper dust usage, sex with weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormage_dark_lord/pseuds/Stormage_dark_lord
Summary: Ruby loves weapons, maybe a bit too much.In which Ruby is a hoplophile (yeah that’s the actual term for it) and a masochist, and has sex with weapons.If you’re interested, welcome. :)
Relationships: Ruby Rose x weapons
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. The Sharpest Rose

Ruby sat cross-legged on the ground, Crescent Rose in its sheathed form on the ground in front of her. They were alone, and they wouldn’t be bothered for hours. She said a silent thank you to her understanding teammates, then placed a gentle hand on Crescent Rose, “ready for your monthly cleaning, sweetheart?” Her voice was barely above a whisper, despite the fact she was alone.

Of course, she got no response, but it didn’t matter. She could feel it, in her soul, that she was ready. She picked up the cleaning rag from beside her, then carefully started wiping her down, “that’s better, isn’t it?” Ruby asked as she pulled the rag away to see a small layer of grime. Clearly, she was falling behind on her daily care, but she would make up for it now, “yeah, you like when I get you cleaned up,” she continued wiping her weapon down, gently turning her so she could reach every nook and cranny. As she reached the trigger, she pressed it, allowing Crescent Rose to expand to rifle-form, “mmm, someone’s getting excited.”

Ruby was talking about both of them. As much as she personified her weapon, the act of cleaning it made her heart race. It was intimate, after all, the weapon is an extension of the wielder, so when she started rubbing the newly exposed shaft, her cheeks turned bright red.

“Mmm, I’m sorry I haven’t done this in a while, sweetheart,” her whisper turned into a light moan, and she was very glad that she was alone, “you know I love you so much,” she cradled Crescent Rose gently, before bringing it up to her lips and kissing it, “aaah,” another moan escaped her, the feeling of synthetic materials against her lips better than human lips, “mmm, I’m sorry, I’m getting so excited,” she kissed it again, “should I start on your chamber now?”

Another rhetorical question, and one she was quite happy to answer on her own. Her fingertips danced down to the magazine, popping it out with a quick touch and setting it to the side, before grabbing a file and pair of tweezers, “mmm, let’s get all that dust buildup out of you.” She gently pressed the file into Crescent Rose, feeling around for the lumps of built up dust, “ah, there’s one,” she scraped it off as carefully as she could, until a clump of fire dust fell into her lap, “oh, I bet that feels better.”

She used the tweezers to pick up the dust, then moved it over to the waiting trash box, but she stopped right before she let go. She was alone, and she hadn’t done this in a while. Ruby brought the dust up to her face, then stuck out her tongue and put it on it.

The effect was immediate, a burst of fire that sent pain through her aura, enveloping her in warmth as her aura did its best to disperse the heat so it didn’t kill her. All she was left with was a painful tingle that made her feel like she was on cloud nine. Ruby knew it was technically dangerous, anything involving dust was, but that’s what made it exciting. The danger, the chance of actually hurting herself, it made her heart rush and the rest of her body responded in turn, “aaaaah!”

As soon as she came down from her high, she kept cleaning Crescent Rose like nothing had happened, “mmm, you like when I do this, don’t you, sweetheart?” The rest of the discarded dust went in the box, and as she pulled the last crystal out, she kissed her weapon again, “ah, that’s better, isn’t it?”

She set the file and tweezers down, then ran her fingers up and down Crescent Rose, “ah, you’re so beautiful,” her fingers played near the trigger, and she giggled a bit, “mmm, you like this, don’t you? What if I do this?” She pulled the trigger, and she transformed to scythe-form, “ah, that’s what I thought.”

She traced a finger up the curved blade, intentionally forcing her aura to take the hit as she touched the sharp edges. Oh, Ruby loved her aura, in the safety and privacy of the room, it was her best friend. She could be careless, she could be sloppy, she could take risks, and her aura took all the hits for her, “aaaaah,” she moaned as ran her fingers across the blade again and again, “you’re so sharp, sweetheart, but let’s make you sharper,” she grabbed the whetstone from beside her, then slowly dragged it across the edge, the metallic sound making her quiver, “mmmm, that’s good,” she did it again and again, each time sending a shock down her spine that made her want more, “mmm, sweetheart, are you ready for more?”

She felt the familiar tug of her aura as she pulled her weapon close, cradling her against her body as she began kissing her, “ah, you taste good, sweetheart,” her lips traveled across the metal blade, and then she licked it slowly, her aura fighting to keep her tongue from being split in two, “aaaaah, mmmm, I love you so much,” she moaned lightly, “do you mind if I get more comfortable?”

She stood up, holding Crescent Rose close before leaning her against the bed, then starting to undress. She’d done this plenty of times, but it still made her heart race, like she was undressing for the person she loved the most, and in a way, she was, “ah, I can’t wait to feel you against me,” she teased while removing her skirt, her black, red heart covered panties sporting a wet spot in the crotch, “what do you want me to do?” She moaned while removing her shirt, her matching bra holding her breasts up, “maybe I’ll just hold you against my naked body, slowly grinding on your shaft until you make me cum,” she unclasped her bra, moaning as her sensitive nipples were exposed, “or maybe something more dangerous, after all, I’ve got that dust I had to clean out of you, dirty girl,” she smiled as she removed her panties as well, “and I just sharpened you, so why don’t we test it out?”

Ruby picked up Crescent Rose, laying them both down on the bed with her on the bottom. The feeling of cold metal pressed against her skin made her moan, and she started to stroke Crescent Rose, “mmm, you feel so good against me,” her aura held back the blade as she pushed her chest against it, but it didn’t stop the pain from rocking her body and making her quiver, “aaaaah, sweetheart, you’re so good to me,” she slowly started moving her up and down, panting as the shaft dragged across her wet slit, “mmm, ah, m-more!” She started moving her faster, her hands stroking her blade as she moaned, “ah, sweetheart, you’re gonna make me-“ she stopped talking as she came. The touch of her weapon always made her cum faster than anything else, and it always made her want more, “aaaaaaah! Mmmmm!” She licked Crescent Rose over and over, the taste of metal erotic to her, “you’re allowed to try and hurt me, sweetheart, you know that,” she moaned as she forced the blade to cut against her shoulder, and the pain her aura sent through her made her scream, “ah, mmmm, yes! Good girl, do that more!”

As her aura fought to protect her from the blade, she heard her scroll buzz. She was going to ignore it, then it happened again, and again, and again, “ah, what is it?” She gently put Crescent Rose down, before rolling out of bed, picking up her scroll that continued to buzz. Messages upon messages from her aura monitor, telling her that she was dropping below half, “ugh, I thought I turned you off,” she did so, making double sure it was off before tossing the scroll down and returning to her bed, “I’m sorry, sweetheart, I thought I turned that off,” before she sat down, she grabbed the box of dust shards, setting it within reach as she took Crescent Rose and placed the blade facing upwards, then held onto the shaft as she started grinding her pussy against the sharp edges.

This was always the most intense feeling, right up there with her improper dust usage, and it always made her cum over and over again, “aaaah, you like when I grind against your sharpened edges, don’t you?” She held the shaft tight, rocking her hips back and forth as her aura kept her safe and in pain, “I know I do.” She came again, her back arching as she moaned, “mmph, ah, oh, sweetheart, make me cum more!”

She recovered enough to let go of the shaft, then reached for the box, picking up a small, ice dust crystal. This was one of her favorites, the way it was so cold it burned, how it cooled her body of the heat from her degeneracy. Ruby took the crystal, and pressed it against her clit. Ice coated her crotch, threatening to ruin her body, but her ever faithful aura fought it back, leaving her with only painful pleasure, and enough of it to make her cum twice, back to back.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!” Ruby fell forward, bringing Crescent Rose down with her as she lost herself in the pleasure. She quivered and moaned as she held her weapon tight, feeling her aura staying strong but running thin. She wanted to push it farther, to get one more orgasm, but the rational part of her brain stepped in, forcing her to just bask and pull away from the danger of her weapon, “mmm, sweetheart, that was so good.”

Once she recovered, she collapsed Crescent Rose down to her sheathed form, then cradled it against her naked body as she drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“Ha! Read ‘em and weep, girls!” Yang set down her poker hand, a straight flush, “beat that!”

“Ugh,” Weiss threw her hand down, a single pair of aces, “you have to be cheating.”

“Hmm,” Blake looked at Yang’s hand, then laid down her own, a higher pointed straight flush, “I win.” She smiled and raked the Lien towards her, while Yang grumbled and gathered the cards up for another hand.

“Has it been long enough yet?” Weiss checked her scroll, “not that I don’t enjoy losing my father’s money to you two, but I’d rather do it in our room.”

“Just wait for Ruby to message us,” Yang said, expertly shuffling the cards, “she’s not done until she’s done, you know that.”

“I’m not going to disagree with you, Yang,” Blake shrugged, tossing in some Lien for the start of the hand, “but, Weiss isn’t wrong either.”

“Yeah, well, Ruby is weird about this stuff. Remember when you walked in on her when you thought she was done?”

Blake nodded. Catching her leader nakedly pressed against her weapon had made for an interesting discussion, “I remember.”

“Ugh, the little hoplophile,” Weiss groaned as she took the deck from Yang and started dealing, “if she wasn’t so damn good at keeping our weapons in tip top shape I wouldn’t let her touch mine.”

“You could just clean your own weapon, Weiss,” Yang suggested, picking up her cards and studying them, her poker face almost perfect.

“I’ll never do it as well as Ruby does, and she enjoys it, although I'm sure she’d love to enjoy it more,” Weiss’s poker face was terrible, and it showed as she failed to hide her smile.

“She does know her way around a transformation frame,” Blake’s face was always perfectly monotone, “ante up.” She tossed a few more Lien in the pot.

“Call.” Yang tossed an equal amount in, “she’s passionate, and it shows,” she flexed her robotic fingers a few times, “I actually think she needs to take a look at my arm, my fingers have been twitchy and I can’t figure out why.”

“Raise 150,” Weiss said, tossing a decent amount of Lien into the pot, “I wouldn’t trust her with your arm, who knows where she’ll put it.”

“It’s been in plenty of places, Weiss,” Blake purred, earning her a high five from Yang, “call.”

“Fold.”

“Ugh, you two are disgusting,” Weiss tossed more Lien in, “call.”

“You love it,” Blake purred again, “call.”

“Alright, ladies, show the hands!” Yang said excitedly, “winner gets my hands tonight.”

Both girls blushed, and quickly set down their cards, hoping to be the winner.

“And, the winner is…” she looked between the identical straight flushes, “both of you!” She rubbed the back of her head, “so, guess you have to share tonight.”

“That’s fine,” Weiss raked in her half of the pot, “let’s do a few more hands, Ruby should be done by then.”

“I hope so,” Blake smiled at Weiss, “we’re gonna put those hands to work, right, snowflake?”

“I have never been more terrified or aroused in my life.” Yang whispered, her face red as she gathered up the cards, “alright, three more hands.”


	2. A Snowflake’s Thorn

Ruby gently laid Meyrtenaster on her desk, getting out her tools as Weiss hovered over her shoulder.

“Be careful with it,” Weiss said, watching Ruby’s face for any sign of unprofessionalism, “and, don’t do anything besides clean it, okay?”

“Weiss, she’ll be fine,” Ruby said calmly, grabbing a rag and running it down the blade, “I know what I’m doing,” she stroked the blade a few more times, pretending to wipe it down, “just trust me.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust your expertise,” Weiss insisted, “I just know how you get around weapons.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that,” Ruby lied, “I won’t do anything weird, okay?” Another lie, but it was fine. Weiss didn’t understand the true beauty of her weapon, but Ruby did.

“Okay,” Weiss pulled back, “I’ll be back in a few hours.” She left the room, and as soon as she was far enough away, Ruby got up and locked the door.

Once she returned to her desk, she smiled, “oh, you’re so beautiful,” she gently caressed the blade, “a Multi-Action Dust Rapier, perfectly designed, wonderfully crafted,” Ruby moaned just saying it, “ah, I can’t wait to do more with you, but first,” she popped the hilt back, discharging the dust cartridges and carefully setting them aside, “I need to clean you.” With a rag in hand, Ruby began rubbing down every surface. Myrtenaster was a simple weapon, all things considered, no transformation frame, only a few moving parts, really quite limiting, and Ruby had told Weiss multiple times that she should consider some upgrades for versatility. Despite that, the simplicity made it beautiful. Every aspect was designed expressly for the Schnee heiress, from the balance, to the grip, and even the tiny channels in the blade, barely visible unless you were up close and personal with it. They were built for easy release of dust down the blade, augmenting Weiss’s semblance and attacks, and they were filthy, “ah, you’re so dirty,” Ruby ran the rag over the channels over and over, trying to pick up the caked in dust, “mmm, no wonder you’ve been so temperamental with Weiss,” she put the rag against her mouth, letting the tiny crystals burst against her and shock her aura, “mmm, don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

She put the rag down and pulled out her file. The revolving dust chambers were immaculately maintained, even for Ruby’s standards, but the dust channels had been forgotten, “you’ll feel better soon, and then we can play for a bit,” she ran the file gently but firmly down the channels, scraping the dust from them and sending tiny bursts of dust flying. Fire, ice, gravity, they all snapped at her fingers, and they all made her want more, “mmm, you’re going to feel like a new weapon,” once she was done with the first channel, she moved on to the next, leaving the final clean up for later, “oooh, I’m gonna give Weiss a stern talking to, you’re so filthy,” she laughed to herself as a small burst of ice hit her fingers, “mmm, it’s okay, I like filthy girls, it lets me clean you up, make you nice and sparkly for your partner,” Ruby finished with the second channel, and moved onto the last, “she’ll be so impressed, she might not get mad with how I play with you.”

Ruby furrowed her brow as she hit a particularly rough spot, then pulled back as ice shards shot at her, “wow.” Her heart was racing so much she barely noticed the throbbing in her hand, “you are so powerful, mmm, I love it,” she started filing away again, now going much easier since the major blockage was gone, “I can’t wait to see what you can do when you’re actually clean.”

She finished the last channel, then picked up her rag again and wiped the dust up and away, leaving the blade cleaner than it had probably been in months. Next was the revolving chamber. As clean as Weiss kept it, it still needed improvements, and Ruby grabbed a small brush to get inside each chamber, “ah, does this feel good? I bet Weiss never does this for you,” Ruby moaned, “you deserve better than her, you masterpiece. She calls you ‘it’, but you are clearly a beautiful weapon, a majestic art piece that I want to hold against me,” Ruby started fantasizing, “I want to feel your edges cut at me, to put a dust cartridge in you and let you use it on me, to stroke you and love you and make you feel as good as you make me feel,” Ruby pressed her legs together, and her hands slowed, “mmm, tell me yes, please. You’re your own weapon, you don’t need Weiss to tell you what you can or can not do,” she felt the tug at her aura, and she stroked Myrtenaster’s hilt as she nodded, “okay, I’ll play with you.”

She locked the barrel back into the hilt, then tested the trigger a few times, “mmm, that feels good, doesn’t it?” The barrel spun fluidly, and Ruby could barely hold back as she grabbed the whetstone, “just a little more, darling,” she felt the tug at her aura again, “oh, you like that name? I do too.” She started sharpening her, the scraping making her hot and bothered, “ah, you sound so good.”

After a few more scrapes and one more run down with the rag, Ruby smiled and picked Myrtenaster up, “we’ll have to be quick, darling, but we can still have fun.” She kissed her slowly along the blade, whining as each kiss cut against her lips, “ah, darling, mmmm,” she wanted more from her, so as she continued to kiss her, she pushed her chair back and struggled out of her pants, “you’re so sharp now, so clean, so perfect,” she ground against her hilt, moaning as it pressed into her clit, “you make me feel so good.”

Slowly, she caressed the blade and pushed the hilt against her pussy, grinding against her entrance until, “aaaaah!” Ruby came as the hilt pushed inside of her, and she moved her darling back and forth, the blade cutting her hands as she held onto it, “ah, m-more, darling, please,” she begged as she arched her back, only to catch sight of the dust cartridges, still waiting, “oh, I forgot about them,” she giggled and reached for the ice dust, carelessly popping it open as sprinkled some of it on her face. She felt the icy crystals threatening to scar her, and she nearly screamed. Her vision went white, and when she came back to, she was half on the ground, Myrtenaster in her hands, and a low amount of aura surging around her.

“Mmm, sorry, darling, I’m used to dust scraps,” she moaned as she stood up, laying Myrtenaster on her desk and smiling down at her, “fresh dust is so much stronger,” she grabbed her rag and wiped her down carefully. Spending extra time on the hilt, “mmm, can’t let Weiss know what happened, darling.” After she had finished wiping her down, she pulled her pants back on and started doing more for Myrtenaster, “darling, I think you could use some polishing, don’t you?”

~~~~~~~~~~  
  


When Weiss came back, she was expecting to find Ruby unabashedly masturbating with her weapon, she was not expecting to see her partner tenderly placing Myrtenaster in its case, “oh, Ruby, you’re-“

“Finally done, yeah,” Ruby smiled and wiped her brow, “she’s a beautiful weapon, Weiss, you really should treat her better.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Weiss scoffed, only to get red in the face as Ruby’s smile turned into a frown.

“She had horrible dust buildup in the channels along her blade,” Ruby explained while putting her tools away, “I’m sure you noticed my aura dropped while I was working, well you can thank the buildup for that,” she sighed, “you need to take better care of her, Weiss. When you clean her, make sure to get in the channels as well, some buildup is natural, but that egregious amount is dangerous.”

Weiss nodded and reached for the case, “I’ll just take it-“

“She!” Ruby snapped, slapping Weiss’s hand away, “Myrtenaster is a beautiful weapon, and you need to treat her with respect!”

“Ruby, it’s a weapon-“

“She’s an extension of your self,” Ruby hissed, “she was built for you, she is your perfect partner, so treat her like it,” Ruby cracked her fingers, “understand, Weiss?”

“Yeah, I got it,” Weiss sighed and reached for the case again, “can I take her, please?”

“Yes, you can,” Ruby smiled, “by the way, I polished her and oiled her dust chamber, she’ll shine like a diamond.”

“Thank you, Ruby.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


“I’m impressed, Weiss,” Blake said from the sidelines, watching as the heiress fired off three different dust types in quick succession, “I’ve never seen you this fast.”

“You can thank Ruby for it,” Weiss explained, lowering her weapon as she looked over at Blake and smiled, “I honestly wouldn’t be mad if she told me she did do things with her.”

“Yeah you would,” Yang laughed, her fingers twitching involuntarily, “we’d have to pull you off of her.”

“Okay, but afterwards, it would be fine,” Weiss insisted, “and look at her, I’ve never seen Myrtenaster like this!”

“That’s because you don’t care like Ruby does.”

“No one cares like Ruby does,” Yang said, shaking her hand as the fingers twitched some more, “god, that’s annoying.”

“I’m sure Ruby will look it over for you if you ask,” Weiss said, “if you trust her with it.”

“Yeah yeah,” Yang rolled her eyes and smiled, “come on, ice queen, you’ve got some time left, show the class what you’ve learned.”

Weiss rolled her eyes back, then spun Myrtenaster’s chamber and summoned a glyph behind Yang, then pulled her forward and into her arms, “since when did you give the orders, sunshine?”

Yang blushed and looked over at Blake, who was trying her best not to lose her composure, “Blake, help, Weiss is being sexy.”

“She’s always sexy,” Blake said, “but she should remember who’s actually in charge,” in one fluid motion she drew her weapon and flung it at Weiss, wrapping the ribbon around her waist and pulling her towards her, “isn’t that right?”

“Y-yeah, um…” Weiss gulped and stepped back, thankful that Blake let her, “I’m gonna go to the room, I’ll wait for you two there.” She walked off, red in the face, leaving Yang and Blake alone.

“So, when are we telling her about the cameras?” Yang asked, still messing with her fingers.

“In a couple weeks,” Blake pulled up her scroll, replaying the scandalous actions Ruby had done with Weiss’s weapon, “I want to encourage Ruby a little bit more first.”

“You’re so gross,” Yang laughed and stroked her cheek, “I’m gonna go get Weiss ready for you.”

“Yeah, okay.” 


End file.
